Just Not Today
by KT-Beth
Summary: Sometimes love is unfair and sometimes everything turns out to be all right. Harry found love and soon he has to lose it all because of one stone. But when Harry loses something valuable he finds something even more precious.
1. The Phone Call

Harry Potter and the Fate of the Green Emerald  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, except Magda, oh and H/H shippers, Harry and Herm will get their ending, but not till the very very end.  
  
Harry Potter, being the unusual boy that he was, was having an unusual summer. But his summers were never normal because Harry Potter was a wizard. He was living with his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia on #4 Privet Drive. Harry had just opened his beautiful green eyes and looked at his alarm clock and saw it was 1:00AM and he was 16 years old. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. There was a slight pecking at his bedroom window. It was his owl Hedwig, and Pig, his best friends owl, along with an unknown and a school owl. He looked at Ron's small box and wondered what it could be. There was a small piece of parchment it read: Harry, Two weeks before school you and Hermione are invited to come to The Burrow. We will pick you up in two days at noon. We really don't care if the Dursleys say you can come. I hope you like your gift. Ron  
  
Harry put down the note and once again picked up the box. He carefully lifted the side and brought out a remembrall. It was just like Neville's. Harry smiled thinking Ron knew him too well. Then he brought up a bigger box and another letter. This time it was from Hermione. Harry, I thought you might like this, even if it is a book. I bought myself a copy as well. If you wondering about this owl her name is Millie and my parents bought her for me. You are going to Ron's aren't you? I do not want to be stuck with all of those Weasley's by myself! Although Ron says Fred and George have the most amazing joke shop in Diagon Alley. I do hope to see you Harry. With Love, Hermione  
  
Harry found himself smiling again yet he didn't know why. He shook his head and picked up Hermione's present. It was wrapped in a brown paper that had pictures of the three of them from last summer. They were moving around and in the one that Harry particularly liked Harry and Hermione were wrestling around. Ron had taken the picture. There was a loud knock at the door. " Get out here boy!" a familiar voice called. Harry got up and walked out into the kitchen. " Yes Uncle Vernon?" he asked dully. " Clean those dishes!" he pointed to a pile of dishes that Harry had cleaned yesterday. He looked at them in disbelief. Then he turned back to his maroon faced uncle. " Yes Uncle Vernon," he sighed. Harry had always anticipated going to Hogwarts but now he really wished he was there. Dudley had gotten so big that Aunt Petunia was now making his clothes and that made her angry. If she was angry so was Uncle Vernon. All of the sudden the phone rang and Uncle Vernon answered it. " Hello? What? What do you want with him, oh, right, hehe, all right then." He looked at Harry. " For you boy." Harry was bewildered who would phone him? The Dursley's walked into the living room and Harry was left in the kitchen with the phone. He cautiously put it up to his ear.  
  
A/N Cliffhanger! Please keep reading and review. This is starting awful but I have been thinking about the plot for months now so I promise it will get here, keep checking!!!!! 


	2. The Article

Harry potter and the Fate of the Green Emerald Chapter 2  
  
" Hello?" Harry said. " Hello Harry?" said the familiar voice of Hermione Granger. " Hermione!" Harry almost yelled. " How did you get to talk to me?" Harry asked very anxious to know. " I told them I was from your school and you were in trouble so I had to deal your punishment," she said casually. Harry was bounding with joy being able to talk to Hermione. " Brilliant!" Harry complimented. " Thank you. I called because I thought you might be getting lonely. You are going to the Weasley's right? I don't know if I could live with all of them by myself." " I think so they are picking me up soon," Harry answered. " Thank Goodness. Are being terribly badly?" Hermione asked. " A good deal," Harry answered. " I am sorry about that. I wish we could go to school early, don't you? I have something I want to look up," Hermione asked. " Yes, very much," Harry answered. " I do hope you are all right. I thought maybe you should have company and this is the best I can do. I must go now but I will see you at the Weasley's." " Bye Hermione," and with that Harry and Hermione hung up. Harry felt as if he was on cloud nine, he had gotten to talk to Hermione. She had no owl as of now since it was with him and Ron did not either. Harry walked back up to his room. He saw that on his bed was a rolled up copy of the Dailey Prophet, which he now received. There were a few articles but nothing really caught his eye. But there was one thing that made him a little interested. This is what the article read:  
  
The Search for the Green Emerald One of the most prized and coveted stones is once again being searched for. The famous alchemist Laureniel Nictusel he has gone on the search for the stone that can not only show you the future, but, if used by a strong witch or wizard, can change the course of history to his or her liking. 16 years ago the stone was said to be found by infamous alchemist Valmont Malorri. Although Malorri still denies these accusations there have been two witnesses come forth saying they were with him when he found it. Calisaya Lavernius says she saw him when her and her husband were camping in Egypt. She had been by the Nile river where the legend says that after the Wizard Walshwall was done forging it his apprentice Haulhoof, became jealous and tried to steal the stone, but during the bloody fight in which both Walshwall and Haulhoof died, the stone was swept into he Nile. Lavernius was by the river and saw a family with the alchemists Valmont and Ulyssa Malorri and their daughter were camping and witness says they were searching in the water for the simple rock of golrite when they found a huge glimmering emerald rock. Other witness Dashel Greenhausen's account is very much the same. The Ministry will probably want to check this stories once again and I know we will all wish for Mr. Nictusel a safe and rewarding Journey. ~Berlanca Tolippson Head reporter  
  
Harry wondered how such a powerful stone could be lost and thought that story was a very interesting one. 


	3. The Arrival

Harry Potter and the Fate of the Green Emerald  
  
Chapter 3  
  
TWO DAYS LATER  
  
Harry awoke very early on the morning that the Weasley's were supposed to pick him up. He put on his glasses and sat up in bed. He turned to the clock on his bedside and saw it was 6 am. Way to early for the Dursley's to be up. He dressed and made his bed. He checked over his homework and made sure everything was packed. By then it was 7:30 and Harry could just hear the sounds of his lazy uncle making his way down to the kitchen. He hurried down there and begin making breakfast without a word. After a small and measly meal he went back upstairs and sat at his desk in hopes of writing to his godfather Sirius.  
  
Dear Sirius, For the remainder of the summer I will be staying at Ron's with Hermione. I read an odd article in the Dailey Prophet. It regards a stone known as the Green Emerald. In case you have not been able to read it, which I suppose you have not, I am sending my copy. Hermione is sure to have one. She never goes anywhere without every inch of reading material she owns. It will be good to see her and Ron again and to get back to Hogwarts. My scar is fine and as of now my only worry is staying out the Dursley's wrath.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry read the letter and attached it to Hedwig's leg. He looked around the room and then she decided that it would not hurt to go back over his Potions assignment over the twin potions, Clarington and Rubarblian, they could do and undo any abnormality to the body. By the time he was done it was about 9:45. He was quite anxious to get to the Weasley's but he knew he had time to kill. So he went downstairs where he met his Aunt Petunia at the bottom of the stairs. " Wondering around are you? Well, I will give you something to do. Go and weed the garden, you have not done that since last week." Harry stood for a moment wondering why in the world Aunt Petunia couldn't weed the garden herself but then realized he better get going.  
  
He made his way down to the garden outside. The sun was blazing overhead and he was constantly wiping sweat off of his forehead. He felt as if he had been working forever when he heard a scream and a noise behind him, in the house. He figured Dudley was crying for something and did not pay any attention until he heard the smooth, familiar, yet, different female voice. " The Famous Harry potter is pulling weeds?" she asked. Harry spun around and saw a gorgeous girl. (A/n I don't really like Hermione being different after the summer, but a little diversity in my stories) " Hermione!" he yelled and threw his arms around her. He picked her up and spun her around. Her body felt different. He put her down and saw over her shoulder Ron. " Hey!" Harry shouted. He gave Ron a slap on the back and turned to Hermione and then looked back at Ron. " You are both different. Ron you're, well, taller, and if possible your hair is redder." " Your different yourself. Look at those muscles!" Hermione said smiling. She walked over to Harry and felt of his bicep. " Impressive," she commented. " Well, our bookworm is not exactly the same either," Harry pointed out. He looked at Hermione. Her hair was still al little wild but it was long and pretty. Her figure was, well, different. " Yes, well, I guess we all changed for the better," Hermione said blushing. Harry turned back to Ron. " How did you get here?" he questioned. " Did you hear a scream?" he asked. :" Yeah, I did," Harry answered. " That was your Aunt screaming. We arrived by Floo Powder again. This time she was standing right by the fireplace dusting and here come me and Hermione right out of the end!" Ron laughed. " Just you two came?" Harry asked shielding his eyes from the sun. " Yes, we are going to meet Mr. And Mrs. Weasley at The Apparation Center," Hermione answered. This was the age when witches and wizards were allowed to learn to apparate. The three walked into the house and stood by the fireplace. Dudley was eating an ice cream cone and Harry and Hermione turned and looked at him while Ron dug in his robes for the powder. Dudley was staring at Hermione and ice cream was melting. Hermione saw this and quickly swung her arm around Harry. " Sorry she's with me," Harry said watching Dudley drool. The three of them laughed at Dudley's horrified face. Ron, Harry, and Hermione all took a pinch of powder. : Apparation Center!" Ron yelled and disappeared. Hermione turned to Dudley, " Ta ta," she said smiling and gave a Harry a kiss on the cheek before yelling, " Apparation Center." Then she too disappeared. Harry turned to Dudley and shrugged then he yelled, " Apparation Center!" And away he went.  
  
A/N GOOD? BAD? R/R please please please please!! Read my other stories too! 


	4. The Apparation Center

Harry Potter and the Fate of the Green Emerald  
  
  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione arrived at the Apparition Center and they spotted Mr. And Mrs. Weasley standing in the corner of the huge hall. There were witches and wizards everywhere with other, older, witches and wizards teaching them how to apparate. They all walked over to Mr. And Mrs. Weasley. " Hello Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley said. " We have appointments, all we have to do is walk on over there and give our names. They will direct us to a teacher and then you will learn. Molly and I will wait at the spot you are to apparate to," Mr. Weasley said. Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked over to a tall, skinny man standing behind a podium. " Harry Potter." " Ron Weasley." " Hermione Granger." " All right then, Mr. Potter, and Miss Granger will report to Mr. Nonellio Hoshley to my right and Mr. Weasley will see Miss Dorandoe Railenger to my left." To the right a stiff, bulky, blonde headed man stood awaiting Harry and Hermione. The were a few other Hogwarts students there as well, but none that Harry and Hermione wished to talk to. Harry also saw a very pretty girl with brown-layered hair, braces, and glasses. Though she had braces and glasses she looked happy, dignified, and beautiful. Harry and Hermione looked back Ron who was smiling happily. He had gotten landed with a teacher who was bout 20 years old, long blonde hair and pretty straight teeth. Neville Longbottem and Lavender Brown had also been directed to Miss Railenger. Harry and Hermione snapped their heads back when they heard their teacher, Mr. Hoshley, speaking. " This will not be some easy, or simple class, you must learn how to apparate in only hours and therefore will pushed to the limit. When I call your name say 'Present!'" Harry and Hermione looked at each other, they got the feeling he would be a little tough. " Gillian Haprerton?" " Present!" " Donovan Gregodrius!" " Present!" " Hermione Granger?" " Present!" Hermione said. " Harry Potter?" Mrs. Hoshley said quite a bit quieter than he had said the other names. He looked up at Harry who had said Present. " I am teaching the famous Harry Potter to apparate?" he said smiling widely, looking like a manic. " I suppose," Harry said uncomfortably. Mr. Hoshley was still smiling when he went back to his list. " Loren Endiul?" " Present!" " Magda Malorri?" " Present!" said the girl Harry had seen earlier. "And Frankie Willrhode?" " Present!" came the last voice. " All right then, this way." Mr. Hoshley turned and walked toward a large opening which was black because of the lightening. Harry and Hermione stayed close because it was a little chilly. The came to a very dark room with long carpeted benches and a screen in front of them. Harry and Hermione took seats in the back and everyone else sat down. The found out that Mr. Hoshley showed them a 45-minute movie that told what happened when people apparated wrong and just how do it. When it was over Harry went outside with the rest feeling scared and much more aware of apparation. 


	5. Actual Apparation

Harry Potter and the Fate of the Green Emerald  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything really except the center. And I do not really know how to apparate, I am doing this thing on my own so sorry if it stinks. Oh and for those of you who's attention is in detail, I know Hermione will not be 16 until later in September but it saves time, besides Harry can't alone.  
  
Harry and Hermione followed Mr. Hoshley to a large circular room with a large circle in the middle of the floor. Harry looked at Hermione, " I suppose this one piece of homework you can't help me with," Harry said and Hermione laughed. " All right, does anyone want to go first? All you do is stand in the middle of this room and picture where you are supposed to end up, hopefully you get there. Shut you eyes and in your head picture the place which in Diagon Alley, Flourish and Botts. Now hurry we must go quickly because we only have 15 minutes." Harry watched as he grabbed a tiny boy in the front row and forced him to go. The boy shut his eyes and disappeared immediately. As soon as he was gone Mr. Hoshley grabbed the rest including that one girl. Before he knew it, it was Harry's turn. Hermione gave a small wave and Harry shut his eyes, he pictured Diagon Alley and then poof he was off. As soon as he opened his eyes he was in Flourish and Botts and before he could see of the students that went before him something light landed on top of him, and he crashed to the floor. Harry opened his eyes and saw Hermione one top of him. " You do eat, right?" Harry asked laughing. " Obviously," Hermione said. (That line was from my friend Hannah.) Harry helped her up and they quickly moved away. Harry saw the Weasley's standing in a corner Ron came running over to them. " Did you see my teacher? I do believe I fancy her," he said his face flushed. " Did everyone end up where they were supposed to?" Hermione asked Ron. " Well, there was this one girl, Naomi Reddlebird, she did it wrong and ended up in Saudi Arabia or something. Dorandoe had to get her." " Dorandoe?" Harry asked. " Yeah, my teacher, Dorandoe Railenger." " First name basis?" Harry asked giving Hermione an "Ohhhh." Look. " Didn't you call your teacher by his first name?" Ron asked. " Only if Mr. Hoshley is his first name," Harry commented. " Well, look who we have here, a poor wizard, a dumb wizard, and a Mudblood." Harry and Ron turned to see Draco Malfoy. " Don't talk to Hermione that way," Harry said as he and Ron took their wands out. " Needs bodyguards does she?" Draco asked. " Oh, yes, only the best in the Wizarding world," Hermione said smiling as she put a hand on each boy's shoulder. " Besides Draco, have you already forgotten Hermione scored 3 times better than you on your end of the year exams last year?" Harry asked. " What's going on here?" Arthur Weasley asked coming over. Lucius Malfoy appeared behind his son and they all stared daggers. Molly Weasley, sensing a problem, coming over quickly. " Well, we must be off, lots to do," Mrs. Weasley said quickly. Arthur and Lucius were staring daggers until the Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione all left the shop.  
  
The did all of there shopping and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were at a small ice scream café eating strawberry banana, waiting for everyone else to get done with their shopping. " I can't wait until we leave for Hogwarts," Hermione said. " Who can?" Harry asked. Ron was staring behind Harry and Hermione's shoulder. " What are you looking at?" Harry asked. " That girl-" was all Ron said. Hermione scoffed but turned around with Harry to see. Harry saw the girl he had seen earlier but surely, that was not what Ron was looking at. " What about her?" Harry asked. " Hello!" Yelled Fred and George. They all turned to see the rest of the Weasley brigade coming towards them. " Time to go," Mrs. Weasley said. Mrs. Weasley turned to the store where she and Ginny could travel by Floo powder and the rest just apparated back to the burrow only to find.  
  
  
  
A/N I am sorry if the formatting's bad, my computer is really messed up and we are not getting a new one until October so sorry! Cliffhanger, I know h/h's but believe me, it will totally happen. I have it all planned out, I have been thinking about this story for a long time. 


	6. Magda Malorri

Harry Potter and the Fate of the Green Emerald  
  
A/N I am sorry people. Here it is chapter 6 and trust me, no more slow stuff.  
  
  
  
  
  
And they found.  
  
  
  
Everything was in order.  
  
" It is nice to be home. Now, go on and be busy, I have things to ready for dinner," Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
  
  
Like at The Burrow was fun as usual. Harry was having a great time. He loved being with Ron and Hermione. Life was always.exciting.  
  
Before he knew it, it was time to catch the Hogwarts Express at 9 ¾.  
  
" Goodbye Ron, Ginny, Fred, George," Mrs. Weasley said tearfully giving them all kisses. She turned to Harry and Hermione, " Thank you both for coming," she gave them each a hug and they boarded the Hogwarts Express.  
  
" Hermione did you finish your Potions essay?" Ron asked hopefully. " Of course," Hermione said looking alarmed that Ron had suggested the thought that she had not. " Can I please copy?" he asked. " No! Ron, don't you think it would be a bit obvious that it is not your work, I mean really, our vocabulary is completely different," Hermione said. " Howe different could it be?" Ron asked almost pleading. " Ron, you could get it done if you started now," Harry said hoping this would solve the bickering. " Oh all right. Hermione you are a stick in the mud," Ron said throwing a stare at her. Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes.  
  
There was a quick knock at the door and Harry, thinking it was Malfoy, yelled," Go away Malfoy!" A head, much unlike Malfoy's, popped into the compartment. It was the girl Harry had seen at the Center. "I do not know any Malfoy, but I am Magda," she said a bit timidly. Hermione turned to Harry, " I think you scared her," she said smiling. Harry smiled back and turned to the girl. " Hello," I am Harry-" "Potter," the girl finished. " Yes," Harry said a little angry that this might be a 'fan'. " I am Hermione Granger and this Ron Weasley," Hermione said politely. Ron looked up from his parchment, which he was working furiously on. " You can not be 1st year," Harry said, he noticed the girl looked about his age. " I am 5th," she answered smiling. " Please sit," Hermione said. Magda sat down next to Hermione. " We have never seen you here," Harry said. " Exchange, from Shireton it is a small school in Europe. My father is the Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts," she said. Hermione looked a little alarmed considering they had never had one of those Professors for more than one year. " Do not worry. He does not dabble in them; he used to be an alchemist," she said hoping for their approval. " What did you say you last name was?" Ron said from the essay. " Malorri," she answered. Harry had heard that named somewhere, but where? " I have heard of him, they say he was excellent, but why is he not anymore?" Hermione asked. " Well, he stopped doing a lot of the things he used to when he had an accident. He was camping one time and came face to face with a Mertolk, is chewed his legs until he used Stupefy. He made it back to camp but his left leg was very messed up, he uses a cane now. It was all over the papers, ' Valmont Malorri beats Mertolk," Magda said repeating a newheadline. Then it hit Harry; he had heard the name Valmont Malorri in the papers, when it said legend had it that Valmont and Ulyssa Malorri found the green Emerald! " Magda, you dad is not the Valmont Malorri said to be the alchemist that found the Green Emerald is he?" Harry asked. Magda tensed up. " Everyone says he did, but no. I mean even if he had found it, why would he keep it secret? If he had the Emerald no one could do anything about it, he would have power over them," Magda said. She looked uncomfortable. " Done!" Ron said triumphantly holding up hid finished essay. He began to stand and put it in his suitcase, he unzipped and Magda shouted out, " No!" Ron turned to her, she looked a little strange. " It will fall out, when you walk up the steps, you will be in trouble. Don't put it in the suitcase, there is a hole in it," she said, her hand outstretched toward Ron. " What?" Ron asked. Magda looked normal again. " Your essay will fall out of the hole in your suitcase, there is a hole in the left corner." Ron turned the suitcase around where he could see the left corner; sure enough there was a hole in the corner. " How did you know that?" Ron said exasperated. Now Magda looked really uncomfortable. Harry was stunned, how had Magda known? " I- saw it, when I walked in," she said quickly. " I do wish we would arrive soon," Magda said changing the subject. All of the sudden there was halt, they had come to Hogwarts..  
  
  
  
A/N There is a big to part as to why Magda knew there was hole in the suitcase and it is not that she saw it. Okay keep reading do not worry h/h shippers, romance will come! Onward and please leave reviews! 


	7. Magda Malorri, fellow Gryffindor

Harry Potter and the Fate of the Green Emerald  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The train stopped and the four looked very excited. Hermione opened the door and stepped out; she was followed by Harry, Ron, and Magda. There were the carriages; in the distance they could see the stony castle. They all walked over to a carriage and got in. Harry sat by Hermione and across from Magda. Harry saw that Magda was very pretty; she had an air about her that was very different from anyone he had ever met. "What House do you think you will be sorted into?" Ron asked. "I dunno, I hope I find friends in it though. My father told me the houses, but I have forgotten them," Magda said. "Well," Hermione began. "We are all Gryffindor. That means we are brave. There is a house for the loyal that is Hufflepuff. Then there is the intelligent, those would be the Ravenclaw. Last of all there are the Slytherins, they have more evil witches and wizards than any of the others." "We all believe that secretly Hermione belongs in Ravenclaw," Harry said. Ron laughed and so did Harry. "We are here," Magda said looking out of the window. They all walked out and were walking up the steps when a man that was tall, slender, with balding brown hair, a suitcase, and cane came beside them. "Daddy!" Magda exclaimed. She hugged him around the middle and they smiled. "These are my new friends, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley." "I am Valmont Malorri," said the man. He appeared to be rather nervous but Magda did not notice. They walked up the steps and through the large doors and to the Gryffindor table. "Good Luck," Hermione said to Magda as she walked up to the hat with all of the little 1st years, her head above the others. Professor McGonagal called the names of many 1st years and then at the very end she said, "Malorri, Magda!" Magda walked up the large hat and placed it on her head. "Gryffindor!" it shouted. Harry felt a huge wait being lifted from his chest. Everyone clapped and Magda came and sat by Hermione, across from Harry and Ron. Ron began to stuff his face, Hermione questioned Magda, and Harry looked in interest as he was surrounded by friends.  
  
A/N Okay, okay, this story is going to be good, though I admit the ending is strange I sort of like it. H/H never fear, the h/h shipper is here! Yeah, anyway, you will get your ending. R/R! 


	8. Hermione

Harry Potter and the Fate of the Green Emerald  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
First of the year's classes were, as usual, boring. Once again Harry had succeeded in forgetting all that he had learned last year. Magda became their good friend and Hermione seemed to enjoy having another girl around. One day they were sitting at the table for dinner and Ron came bursting in. "Votes, for the Quidditch captain, will be held tomorrow evening in the Common Room. And guess what!" he said excitedly. Harry, Hermione, and Magda looked at him expectantly. "They are holding try-outs for a new keeper and two new beaters tomorrow afternoon! I would give anything to be the keeper!" "Me too," Magda said suddenly. "You like Quidditch?" Harry asked, liking this girl more and more each day. "I love it!" she said happily. Harry smiled.  
  
The next day afternoon came and Gryffindor House assembled in the stand to watch the try-outs. Harry and Hermione sat together, waiting for Ron and Magda's turn. "Look! Ron's next!" Hermione said. Harry and Hermione became excited. Ron was an excellent flyer. Harry and Hermione were positive that he would get the keeper's position. Then it was Magda's turn. She was quite good too, but her technique was nowhere near Ron's. "I think Ron should have keeper, even though Magda is our friend as well," Hermione commented. Harry agreed, but one part of him wanted Magda to get it badly. There were a few more try-outs. When all the try-outs had taken place Harry and Hermione made their way down the stands to the field and the contestants to see what the turn-out had been. As soon as their feet touched the grass Magda came bounding up to them. "I made keeper! I made it! I must tell everyone I know!" and just as quickly as she had come, she was gone, bounding off to the castle. Harry and Hermione exchanged a look. If Magda had gotten the position Ron wanted. They found Ron dragging behind everyone else. "Hey Ron, what happened?" Harry asked tensely. Ron looked up. "I got beater, beater! I am so sick of it! Fred and George were beaters! I wanted to be something different!" "At least you made the team," Hermione said, a little afraid of what Ron's reaction might be. "How in the world did she get that position?" Ron asked angrily, not hearing Hermione's comment. "I am so much better than her!" Ron was really angry. "I bet she flirted with the director," Ron said paying no heed to the sputters from Harry and Hermione. "What!" Harry had heard Ron and he was mad. "Just because she might have been better than you!" Harry yelled. Hermione and Ron stopped and looked at him. "Harry calm down-"Hermione began. "No Hermione! It is not fair for him to accuse Magda of this!" Harry screamed at the top of his lungs to Hermione. She stopped; Harry had never spoken to anyone like this before. She looked very shocked. "Yes, right," she said quietly. Her face was to the ground, she would not look at Harry. Her hands were fidgeting. "I need to go now," she said just as quietly and took off toward the castle, not ever making eye contact. Ron looked at Harry. "Harry, why did you yell like that?" Ron asked. "I just thought it was unfair of you to talk about Magda that way," Harry said watching Hermione's body grow closer to the castle and farther from him. "Harry, I was mad and not even I rose my voice like that. You yelled at Hermione and she was trying to help you." "I know, I know," Harry just shook his head, feeling horrible. "Ron where is Hermione?" Harry asked. Harry and Ron were at dinner and neither had seen Hermione since the Quidditch pitch. "I dunno," Ron said. Harry and Ron finished dinner and as Ron headed up to the Common Room Harry said he was going to the library. It was dark and supposed to be closed but Harry snuck in. He was hoping to find Hermione. There she was, immersed behind a mountain of books on one of the back tables with a small candle. Harry grew closer. "Hermione?" he asked. Hermione was staring at the book in front of her but she was not reading. Harry knew she had heard him, she just chose not to respond. "Hermione please talk to me." Harry was pleading. He had missed Hermione's input throughout the day. "Hermione why won't you talk to me?" Harry asked. "Because I am afraid that if you respond you will yell," she said. She turned her face toward him and he saw by the little light of the candle that Hermione had been crying. "Hermione I am sorry," Harry apologized. "Sorry is too late," Hermione said harshly. She stood up and readied herself to leave. "Hermione, I did not mean to yell at you." "Well you did!" Hermione said loudly. Her voice was cracking and she was starting to cry. "All I wanted to do was help you. You have never acted that way to anyone! Ever! And here I am, one of your best friends, trying to help you." her voice trailed and now she was staring right into Harry's eyes. "It hurt," she said after a minute. "Hermione-" Harry took a step closer to her. Hermione shook her head and backed away. "No Harry! I am mad at you." They stood looking at each other for a moment. "I should not have yelled. I know you were trying to help. I was upset-" "Why?" Hermione asked. Harry was confused. "Why were you upset?" Hermione restated. Harry was at loss for words. "I just thought it was mean for Ron to be so harsh. If he had been talking about you I would have done the same," Harry answered. "Except you aren't in love with me. You were hateful to me because you love Magda. I have been your friend for 6 years; you've known Magda for what? A week? You were quick to defend her at my expense! Mine! Do you have any idea how I felt? No, you aren't in love with me, you never will be. From now on it will be about Magda. So let me do you a favor right here and now. We aren't friends any more. It is easier this way. Now Magda and I do not have to fight for time with you or I don't have to worry if she will break your heart and I can help you get through it because we are done. You will never care for me like you care for her."  
  
Hermione picked up her backpack and walked swiftly passed Harry. "Hermione!" Harry called out. She turned around and Harry saw her, she was beautiful but there was sting of hate in her eyes. "I do care; you can not throw away 6 years of friendship like that!" "Yes, Harry, I can," she began to cry loudly as she walked out of the library and Harry heard the cold sound of the large oak door shutting behind her. Harry sat down in one of the chair and laid his head; he then began to cry.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N I like it.. Anyway R/R! I like this one! Thank you for reading and stay tuned! 


	9. Forgivness and Betrayal of a Former Frie...

Harry Potter and the Fate of the Green Emerald  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When Harry woke up the next morning he found himself sitting at a library table. He wondered why for a moment and then a sickening feeling came back to him; Hermione had terminated their friendship. Harry stood up and stretched and then he walked out of the library while Madam Pince eyed him carefully. Harry walked down the deserted hallways except Harry saw a tall brown- haired girl a little ways in front of him. "Hermione!" Harry called out. She turned to speak. Her face was like stone and her eyes held fire. "Congratulations Potter, you're the new Captain of our Quidditch team," she said, every word dripping with hate. "Hermione, please forgive me," Harry begged. Hermione did not answer she simply turned around and began walking in the direction she had been going. Harry followed her making attempts of apologizing. But she kept on, not paying any attention to him. People were starting to fill the halls on this Saturday morning and they were looking at Harry and Hermione. "Hermione I am begging you! Forgive me!" The stares followed Harry and Hermione until they reached the Common Room. As soon as they opened the portrait hole there was a huge noise and Harry look around and saw all the Gryffindors throwing a party in his name. He also saw Hermione make a clear path from him to the Girl's Dormitory. "Hermione!" he called out one last time. He got the response that he had received earlier. He watched her open the door and then disappear. There was cheering and 'Congrats!" thrown out to him, but Harry did not listen. Not even when Magda came over and was clearly flirting. He just sat down on the couch and stared blankly into the fire. Many of his fellow classmates got tired of him not responding and left the room. "Harry, what is wrong?" Ron asked after Harry had pretty much killed the party and cleared the room. "Hermione is mad at me, and I hate it," Harry said sadly. "Why is she mad?" Magda asked coming over to sit by him. Harry was uncomfortable for a minute. He bowed his head, "I yelled at her and I never meant it." "Oh," was all Magda said. "Harry you have to get over it," Magda said after a minute. Harry was outraged, but he kept his cool, what was Magda saying? "What?" he asked angrily. "Well, if she won't forgive you-" "She will! She has to, or-" Harry could not think of what would happen to him if he did not have Hermione as a friend. Harry got up and left. He just wandered the halls, thinking. When Harry returned to the Common Room that night he found most of the Gryffindors there. He knew what to do. Harry walked up to the Girl's Dormitory and knocked. "Hermione, I have something to say, I know you do not want to hear it, I know you do not care that I am here. But, we were best friends for 6 years, you owe it me to hear me out, just this once." Harry was surprised when he saw the door open. Hermione was there. She walked back to her bed and sat on it. Her eyes were not welcoming but Harry began to talk anyway. "Hermione, look I do not love Magda," there was a pain in his stomach. "Please, be my friend again! I have been hurting all day! Nothing is ever going to happen between Magda and me!" Hermione's eyes softened. She looked down and softly began to cry. "You promise? Because I like Magda but, I feel like sometime in the future I will have to fight her for your friendship," she said quietly. Harry nodded. He saw Hermione smile for the first time in a while. He ran to her and hugged her. "I will make it up for you I promise, come to the Astronomy Tower at 10. Now that we are best friends again I feel like looking at the stars," Harry dashed out of the room. He had a best friend back! AT 10:00 Harry was up in the tower waiting for Hermione. He had invited Ron but Ron was in a heated chess tournament and he had decided it was best not to invite Magda. It was 10 till 10 when there were footsteps on that stairs. "Hermione?" Harry said. But the person who came through the door was not Hermione, it was Magda. "Ron said you were up here," Magda said. Harry cursed Ron. "I was waiting for Hermione," Harry said. "I hate to be rude but I think you should-" Magda ran forward and pressed her lips to his as Hermione came through the doorway smiling. But her smile faded. Harry broke away. Hermione ran back down the steps and through the halls. Hogwarts students watched as Harry chased her. He called her name but to no avail. (That is right, right?) Finally as the entered the Entrance Hall she turned. There was going to be a scene considering there were several students there. "Don't you dare follow me or I'll curse you. I am not so weak as to pass up hexing a former friend," Hermione said in tone that could kill. "Former friend?" Harry whispered. But she did not answer. She turned on her heel and made her way up the steps, never looking back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Rather cliché, but I will live with it. Besides Angst and Drama work for me. R/R Love you all, tell others about my tremendously awful stories! 


	10. Pain and Anger

Harry Potter and the Fate of the Green Emerald  
A/N Thanks for reading and reviewing! I appreciate it. Anyway keep reading! And don't worry they'll make up and be friends again. Oh and about the scene, I know they were out past curfew but that's okay.  
Once again Harry had succeeded in losing Hermione as a friend. Twice in one day had to be a record. He now sat in his bed and though the dire circumstances he seemed to be looking at the glass half full instead of half empty. He tried to reason with Ron who found no good in this situation. "I mean at least she isn't dead," Harry said thoughtfully. "No, but you might as well be. Half of the students saw that charade. They are probably going to take her side," Ron said. Harry chewed on his tongue. "Hermione will set them straight she isn't one to let people assume, she'll tell them what really happened," Harry said confidently. "How is that much better? You yelled at her, hurt her feelings, made up with her, and then hurt her again all in a matter of several of hours. If I were you I would be cheering them on to assume," Ron pointed out. When Harry looked at it that way he saw what Ron meant. "Anyway, it is late I am going to sleep I have to get up early in order to finish my Potions assignment," Ron said. At that he turned off the light and snuggled into his bed. Harry sat up for a while and thought about a way to figure out Magda and also, and much more importantly, he thought about how to make Hermione his friend again.  
The next morning Harry woke to find that the ground was covered with 5 inches of snow. He found out that Herbology was cancelled and so was Potions, due to the fact that the dungeons were freezing. Harry and Ron had a good chuckle thinking about icicled Slytherins. Most of the Gryffindors were sitting in the Common Room. Harry and Ron were musing over a game of chess and Harry kept glancing at Hermione who was immersed in a book. At one point Harry had made a move to go over to her but Ron gave a glance that told him it was a bad idea. "Maybe it will all blow over," Ginny said optimistically. "Sure," Ron said sarcastically. Magda had also kept her distance from Harry and Ron. She had definitely kept her distance from Hermione. As meek as Hermione may seem to some she was angry and she showed it. Harry watched the two girls stare at each other. There was definitely trouble in Gryffindor House. "Ron, I have been very busy thinking of how to make Hermione my friend again but what should I do about this whole Magda ordeal?" Harry asked. Ron was pondering over a move. He made it and looked up. "Well, did you like it?" Ron asked. "I don't think so, I was too worried about Hermione," Harry answered. "Are you trying to tell me that this gorgeous girl is throwing herself at you and you are trying to find Hermione?" Ron asked, not believing him. Harry looked at him for a minute, "Yeah?" "You had to have enjoyed, maybe just a little?" Ron said hoping his best friend was sane. "I really don't know Ron," Harry said. "Well, why don't you spend some time with her, as friends. See if you feel anything," Ron suggested. This was one of Ron's more brilliant plans. "Okay, I will. I will tell to her about that later, but right now what should I do about Hermione?" "Wait till tonight, she will be the last one in the Common Room again and then you can try to talk to her." Harry was thinking. What should he say to Hermione? He had told her didn't like Magda, he had told her they were friends; he had told her that she (Hermione) was important to him and then it had been ruined. Deciding he once again needed Ron's help he asked. "Well," Ron started, "Tell her the truth. She has to believe you." "But what if she doesn't? She has every right to skeptical," Harry pointed out. "If she even remembers how good of friends you are-" "Were," Harry interrupted. "Were," Ron corrected. "Then she will give you a chance." Harry nodded. This made sense. Harry got up and made his way toward Magda. He saw out the corner of his eye that Hermione was staring at him and watching every move that he made. He almost had to sit down, knowing that this was hurting her. But he had to straighten this out. Magda was helping a younger year with homework. "Magda?" Harry asked. She looked up and seemed very shocked. "Yeah?" she said rather quietly. "How about we go walk around the lake," Harry suggested. She nodded feebly. They walked out of the Common Room and right before Harry stepped out he turned around to look at Hermione. They looked into each others eyes for a moment. He saw hatred. Then she stood angrily, threw her book onto the ground and fiercely made her way upstairs. Harry dropped his head and silently followed Magda out of the Common Room.  
A/N Thank you for reading this is one of my favorite stories of my own. My other one that is tied for first with this one is: Different From A Week Ago. It is about Harry and Hermione being lovers, and Ron's death. Who killed him? Read and find out. Thank you all R/R! 


	11. Hermione, Hermione, Hermione

Harry Potter and the Fate of the Green Emerald  
Chapter 11  
  
A/N Okay my Microsoft Word Document always screws up so no more bad reviews about bad setup, it is not my fault. I am not stupid, I know how to write. I am writing differently with extra spaces to see if it works. Sorry if it doesn't. R/R thanks!  
Harry and Magda made their way down to the lake where they decided to take a stroll.  
  
"So," Magda began.  
  
"So," Harry said.  
  
There was an awkward silence at which Harry wished he was anyway else. He decided to come out and say it.  
  
"Why did you kiss me?" he asked.  
  
She looked at him helplessly. He felt a little flutter in his stomach, a lot like the one he felt with Cho Chang.  
  
"I like you," she said. "A lot," she added.  
  
Harry felt happy, maybe he liked Magda? It was probable. Why not?  
  
Harry found himself saying the words he never should have, "I like you too."  
  
Magda instantly became happier and Harry put on a smile. This felt good, this felt right?  
  
Harry decided to approach the Hermione subject.  
  
"Hermione is upset with me, because of you," he said slowly.  
  
She looked confused.  
  
"Me?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, she saw you kiss me. That day I had told her that you and I were just friends and them-"he stopped.  
  
"Oh," was what Magda said.  
  
A minute went by and Harry was sure that Magda was thinking about a way to solve his Hermione problem but when she spoke she said, "So are we going together now?"  
  
Harry was a little taken back. He didn't know, he really didn't care. He really did like Magda a lot enough to be her boyfriend, but what about Hermione? He needed a solution.  
  
"Yeah?" he said smiling hoping this was the right answer.  
  
Magda started jumping up and down, she was smiling. She hugged Harry and ran off. So there was Harry, alone, at the lake. He sat down.  
  
"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione," he said over and over.  
  
"Hey," said a voice. It was Ron.  
  
"Oh hi Ron, did you hear the news? Magda and I are going out," Harry said rather dully.  
  
Ron looked scared.  
  
"But Hermione?" he asked.  
  
"I really like Magda. But she just sorta popped the question and I said yeah. I am so stupid!" Harry said.  
  
"No, you will just have to tell Hermione," Ron said.  
  
"Well, hello Mr. Malorri, or is she changing her name?" and icy voice said.  
  
It was Hermione.  
  
She looked expectant. When Harry moved his mouth but was at loss for words she rolled her eyes disgustedly and walked off.  
  
Harry held his head low, "Looks like she knows."  
Later that night in the Common Room...  
They were all poured over books in hopes they would finish their homework before tomorrow's classes.  
  
"I wish classes were cancelled tomorrow," Magda said as she dropped her quill.  
  
A moment later Professor McGonagal came in.  
  
"Students, classes tomorrow are cancelled due to, um" She looked as if she didn't know, "cancellation?" she finished.  
  
It didn't matter the reason, the students screamed and danced.  
  
Magda looked satisfied.  
  
Harry turned to Ron and whispered, "Now the students will stay up late, I will never be able to talk to Hermione."  
  
Ron shrugged; he didn't know what to do either. At round 11:30 all the students were awake and hyper. Hermione got up and walked out of the Common Room, Harry took this opportunity to follow her.  
  
"Hermione!" he called out.  
  
She turned around.  
  
"Look, I didn't kiss her," he said quickly.  
  
"Ah yes, you're right, your face are attached at the faces, how silly of me to think differently," she said, she was clearly livid.  
  
"She kissed me!" he stressed.  
  
Her face immediately softened.  
  
"Hermione I'm sorry, I didn't invite her up there. I was waiting for you and she came and threw herself at me, and then you came in," he explained.  
  
"Really?" she said whispering.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
They were not speaking for a moment and then Harry hugged her. She hugged back. It was different from hugging Magda. Magda was beautiful face, but Hermione had a beautiful face and a body to go with it. He stopped thinking about that remembering he was not a free man. They let go.  
  
"I missed you," he said.  
  
"Yeah, but you had Ron, I had no one," she said.  
  
Harry felt like hitting himself very hard, Hermione had been lonely, that hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"So," Hermione started, "you and Magda."  
  
"Yeah," he said.  
  
"Let's not ever talk about her ok?" she decided.  
  
Harry was a little hurt, he thought Hermione liked Magda. But he agreed.  
  
"Let's take a walk to the kitchens," Hermione suggested.  
  
"Okay," Harry answered.  
  
They walked to the kitchens cautiously, not wanting to be caught.  
  
But before they got there they decided to walk around. They wanted to talk about setting Ron up with some Ravenclaw as a joke.  
  
But then they saw a light coming from Professor McGonagall's office. There were voices.  
  
"He wants the Green Emerald," one said.  
  
Another said, "If he believes old rumors then he will come here!"  
  
"He is coming," another stressed.  
  
"We must take action," came the voice of Professor Flitwick.  
  
"Settle down, this meeting must cease. Teachers, return to your rooms. It is late." This was Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Harry and Hermione looked at the doorway to the room and every one of Hogwarts's teachers walked out including Professor Dumbledore...  
  
Harry and Hermione looked at each other.  
A/N Thank you very very very much! Review and Read on! 


	12. Realization

Harry Potter and the Fate of the Green Emerald  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Harry and Hermione had managed to make their way down to the kitchens. They were now sitting over a large left-over pumpkin pie and talking about what they had heard.  
  
"I know I have read about the Green Emerald," Harry said. "It's rock," Hermione explained. "It has the power to change the future." Then it hit Harry like a ton of bricks. He had read the article, the article in the Daily Prophet. "Hermione, there was an article on the Green Emerald this summer!" Harry told her. "If it was this summer then I have it, come on!" Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and they raced back up to the Gryffindor Common Room. Most of the students had gone to bed. Hermione quickly led Harry to her room as others watched. Magda was one of them. She said as sweetly as she could without sounding alarmed, "Harry where are you going?"  
  
Harry looked at Hermione, whose face was urgent and then at Magda who was in agony awaiting the answer. "Hermione just wanted to show me something," he said. Hermione smacked her forehead, others suppressed giggles and laughter, and Magda looked scared, embarrassed, and confused all at once. "I mean I'm just going up to her room for a minute." Harry was making things bad. "I'm helping Harry with his homework," Hermione lied as she jerked him off of the stairway and into her room.  
  
Harry sat on the bed and watched Hermione as she dug through a trunk. He somehow wondered why he and Hermione never got together (A/N sorry I know it's been said). As he was off in his own thoughts Hermione pulled out a book and fingered through it before she found the article. "Ulysses Malorri," Hermione said as she sat the article down. She read the article to Harry. "So, legend says it was Ulysses Malorri," Hermione said when she was done. "Magda's dad," Harry said. "Yes, maybe you could ask Magda about it," Hermione said hoping he would. Harry squinted, he could see how Magda would not want to talk about this but as her boyfriend he had a right to know, or so he told himself. "All right, I better go now, so I can start asking her questions," Harry said. He rose to leave. "Goodnight," Hermione called after him as he left her room  
  
As Harry walked down the steps, he saw Magda was the only one in the Common Room. "Hi," he said coming down the stairway. "Finish your homework?" Magda asked, almost coldly. "Oh yeah. You aren't mad are you? It's not like anything was going to happen." "I am not mad. I know you'd never do anything like that to me," Magda said. Harry took a seat next to her on the couch. "So, what's new with your dad?" Harry asked. "I don't know. Why so interested?" she asked. "Just making conversation," Harry said a little nervously. "He's fine I guess." "It's just," Harry wondered if he should tell Magda about Hermione and he had seen. "When Hermione and I were going down to the kitchens," Magda's nostrils flared. "We heard some of the teachers talking and they were talking about your dad coming into the possession of the Green Emerald and-"  
  
"You wondered if it was true." Magda finished. "Well, yeah." "That is all anyone wants to know about," Magda said, angry. "Magda, this is important. I am sorry if that is all anyone ever asks you about but we need to know this," Harry said. "Well, I don't want to talk about it anymore," Magda said, being stubborn.  
  
"Fine, goodnight," Harry left Magda and went upstairs to his room where he slept.  
  
The Next Morning.  
  
Harry woke up and found no one else in the room, he had slept late. Since classes had been cancelled Harry knew everyone would be outside. He had a quick breakfast and went outside where he found Ron and Hermione sitting on the far end of the lake. "Not with Magda," Ron teased. Hermione tensed. "No, not today," Harry said carelessly as he sat down beside them. "Magda wouldn't answer any of my questions last night," Harry told Hermione. They both filled Ron in on what they knew. Harry also told Hermione that he had informed Magda. Hermione looked angry for a moment but she took a breath and calmed down. "Well, that's all right, he does work here, why don't we just ask him?" Ron said, cutting in. "Good idea."  
  
The three of them trekked back up to the castle and went to Professor Malorri's office. "Come in," Professor Malorri said.  
  
A/N I know it's short but thanks for reading, please keep it up. R/R 


	13. Things Get Serious

Harry Potter and the Fate of the Green Emerald  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"Professor?" Professor Malorri looked up from his desk. "Hello," he said cheerfully. Harry, Hermione, and Ron all took seats. "Well Professor, we were reviewing certain article in the Daily Prophet," Hermione began. "Ah, the article," Professor Malorri said. "You have an idea of what we are talking about?" Hermione asked. "Only you three and about 50 other students have asked me about that nasty rumor," he said good naturedly. "Oh," Hermione said, embarrassed. "Don't worry," Professor Malorri stated. "I think it is good you are keeping track of the news in the Wizarding World." Professor Malorri began ruffling through a few papers on his desk and he found what he was looking for, the article. "Here it is," he said. "I am guessing you want to know if it is true." "Well, yeah," Ron said. "I guess you know it started about 15 years ago when Magda was just a little baby. We were in Egypt searching for a rock. When we came back-"  
  
"Professor?" Someone said at the door. "Ah, Janie." There was a small girl that looked to be a first year at the door. "There's trouble down the hall, two 4th years are cursing each other," The small girl explained. Professor Malorri made a face. "Right, better go take care of that," He said, grabbing his wand. "You three may come back later, something tells me I am going to be detained a while." He left with Janie and the three sat there for a moment in silence. Hermione crossed her legs and his accidentally hit Harry's leg. "That little incident sounds familiar," she said smiling. "We should probably go to the library," she said after a moment.  
  
The three of them walked to the library where they found Magda and a few of her friends at a table. Harry's heart leapt and realized he was happy to see her.  
  
"Hi Harry," Magda said. "Hello Magda," Harry said. Magda's friends all giggled. "Who is everyone here?" Ron asked staring at one girl in particular. "This is my tutoring group of first years." She began to point people out. "This is Caroline Barringer, she is a Gryffindor. This is Dana Garner she is Ravenclaw. Over here is Ainsley Corwin, also Ravenclaw. And here is my 5th year helper; she does this for extra credit, Mirah Eulalie." It turned out Mirah was the one Ron had been staring at. "Hi, I'm Ron-"  
  
"And Ron and Harry and I are just going to the back now," Hermione said cutting in. She forced the other two into the back of the library where she sat them down and told them to go to work. After an hour they found out that anyone who possessed this Green Emerald was able to change the course of the future. After an hour or so Magda came back to their table. "Hey Harry" she said again. "Where's that girl Mirah?" Ron asked eagerly. "She said she was going to our Common Room." "Sorry Hermione, I gotta go." Ron was out of there so fast you could have blinked and missed it. Magda looked at Hermione like she had no idea why she was there. "Don't worry, just leaving," Hermione said almost angrily. "You don't have to go," Harry said. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I do." Hermione picked up a few books and left. "So," Magda said sitting down. "What were you guys looking at back here?" "Just some history stuff." Harry said. "Sorry I was touchy earlier. It's just that everyone's always bugging me about that. But you know, I don't think it's true. I was just a baby but I don't think my parents would have kept something like that from me," she said. "Yes," Harry said. There was an awkward silence and they just sat there. "You haven't had a girlfriend before have you?" Magda asked at last. Harry fidgeted in his seat, of course he had, why did she care? "I have too," Harry told her. "Well you must have been awful. I mean here we are, all alone and you're just sitting there." "What do you mean?" Harry asked. Harry was playing it stupid; of course he knew what Magda was talking about but-. "Why haven't you kissed me? I mean don't you like me?" she asked, her eyes in a fake droop. "Yes, I like you, but we just started going out, do we have to kiss?" Harry asked. Magda became all huffy. "Well, fine, if I'm not good enough to kiss!" "Magda it's not that, really, it's just-"  
  
"Harry!" someone yelled. "Oh shut up!" came another voice that he recognized as Hermione's. "Hermione?" Harry called. He stood up and looked for her. He saw her and Ron coming toward them. Magda began to pout. Harry had cut off their conversation for his friend, which she didn't like. "What is it?" he asked coming over to them. "She walked in on me and Mirah!" Ron yelled. Harry thanked his lucky stars that Madam Pince was out of the library on a break. "I'm sorry! It was my Common Room too!" Hermione countered. "I had a privacy charm on it!" Ron screamed. "Not a good one! It was too simple to break! I thought someone was pulling a prank!" Hermione raised her voice. "What were you are Mirah doing?" Harry asked calmly. "We were just-" "Sucking faces!" Hermione interrupted. "Tell Hermione she was wrong to come in the Common Room." "Ron, she just walked in, it was hers too," Harry said. "You always take her side!" Ron bellowed. "I do not! She's right!" Harry said, beginning to get angry. "Harry face it! You can never agree with me!" "That's not true Ron!" "You guys," Hermione said quietly. "What?" Harry asked. "This- Maybe-" she stopped. "Never mind." "Look Ron," she said softly. "Why don't you and Mirah go somewhere else to do that?" Ron was not calming down like Hermione was. "Why do you always have to have a solution? Do you have to be such a know- it-all?" Ron stormed off. Hermione just pursed her lips. "Not my week is it?" she said smiling a weak smile. She twisted her hands. "Best be off, didn't mean to intrude." Hermione slowly walked out of the library and Harry turned to Magda. "I'm sorry I had to play peacemaker," Harry said, giving her a smile. Magda didn't say anything. "It's just," Magda said looking at her hands. "You have known them so long and I feel like I am barging in on your whole lie with them." Harry had never seen Magda like this. She had let down her guard. She was a completely different person and Harry liked it. "Magda," Harry said quietly. "Don't feel like that." Then, very slowly, Harry kissed her. It was then at that moment that he realized he loved her.  
  
A/N Thanks for keeping up the reading. Spread the word, I like this story, well sort of. I mean it is pretty good I think but I know the ending, that's why I like it. R/R I love you all!  
  
. 


	14. Good Girl For You

Chapter 14  
  
A/N Somebody review! PLEASE!  
  
Harry was sitting in his bedroom, all by himself. He was thinking about what had happened earlier that afternoon, he had kissed Magda. He had felt very happy when he kissed her. It was like nothing that had ever happened to him before.  
  
"Harry?" Ron's voice brought him back into reality.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It's all over the school you know, you kissing Magda in the confines of the school library. I hope Hermione doesn't go ballistic."  
  
Harry winced, he was hoping the same thing, and it was really more like pleading with God.  
  
"Well, I suppose I should be the one to tell her, I mean I don't want her to find out from someone else if that is possible." "I think she is down at the forest's edge," Ron added helpfully.  
  
As Harry made his way down to Hermione he thought about what he was going to say.  
  
When he saw her she was sitting on a blanket and reading a book.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry said carefully. She looked up. "Can I sit down?" he asked. "I'm not stopping you." Harry sat down next to her and she sat up. "I don't know if you know or not but if you don't then I want to be the one to tell you. I know you do not like talking about Magda but we have to right now. Today, while I was in the library, I kissed her." Harry was looking at the ground.  
  
"I know," Hermione said. Harry's head shot up like a rocket. "You know? Why didn't you say anything? I mean it seems like you don't like Magda and I thought you would be mad because we friends and the whole situation is complicated." Hermione turned to Harry so she was facing him. "Harry, I guess it's not a secret that I don't care for Magda. But you are my best friend and you like Magda so no matter what my feelings are I have to try and be a good girl for you." Hermione smiled. "You'd do that for me?" Harry asked playfully. Hermione rolled her eyes. "I mean you like her so I don't need to get in the way."  
  
Harry looked at Hermione for a moment. In all of the years that he had known her he had never seen her act so brave. He knew that Hermione was sacrificing her own judgment to make sure her best friend was happy and Harry knew he would have to repay her.  
  
Magda was coming toward them in the distance. Harry's heart started to flutter. Hermione saw her and sat up straight and proper, "Duty calls," she joked.  
  
"Hello," Magda said cheerfully. "Hello," Harry and Hermione said together. "So Hermione, what have you done today?" Magda asked. "Well I read a little bit and took a walk around the pool and things like that." Harry could feel the tension between the two. "I wish I could see the squid," Magda said after a minute. Immediately after she said that the giant squid made an appearance. "You sure do get what you want a lot," Hermione said with a look of thought on her face. Harry knew she was up to something. "I have to go, look something up," she said quickly. "Where are you going Hermione?" Harry asked her before she could leave. "Just research." "I'll come with you," He said, curious to know her thoughts. "No, that's okay, stay with Magda." Hermione walked off leaving Harry with Magda, which he didn't mind at all even though he was wondering what Hermione was doing. 


	15. I Don't Want To Hurt You

Chapter 15  
  
Harry and Magda had sat by the lake for a long time. They hadn't talked about much, but anyone who passes could tell they were happy to be there.  
  
"It's getting late," Magda said getting up.  
  
"Yes, we'd better go in, I have to give Hermione her blanket back."  
  
Harry and Magda walked slowly back toward the castle doors.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow Magda. I have to go see Hermione; she's probably in the library."  
  
"Goodbye Harry," Magda made her way up the steps until she was out of sight. Then Harry walked to the library.  
  
Harry walked into the library, the lights were telling Harry that the library was supposed to be closed, but that had never stopped Hermione before.  
  
He made his way row by row until he aw a candle light at the back.  
  
"Hermione?" he whispered.  
  
"Harry is that you? I am over here."  
  
Harry made his way to Hermione. She was sitting at a table with a candle and a book. Harry couldn't see the title because it was lying on the table.  
  
"What are you reading?" Harry asked.  
  
"Just a book, it isn't important," Hermione said.  
  
"You left in a hurry this afternoon I thought you must have to some great discovery."  
  
"No, just giving you and Magda some time alone," Hermione answered. She was very interested in her book.  
  
"Here is your blanket." Harry put the blanket next to Hermione on the table.  
  
"Thanks." Harry was wondering why Hermione was quiet all of the sudden.  
  
"Hermione," Harry started. He put his hands on hers and laid the book out of her hands. "Why don't you want to talk to me?"  
  
Hermione looked at him.  
  
"It's not that, it's just I have been reading and I don't want to ruin anything for you but-"  
  
"He's rising? Oh, this is worse that I expected."  
  
Suddenly the voices of Dumbledore and Professor Malorri were heard.  
  
Harry blew out the candle and put his hand over Hermione's mouth. Her breath was labored and hot, Harry could tell she was nervous about being found. He helped her up and they moved closer to the voices.  
  
"This is bad Albus, she is in danger."  
  
"Yes Valmont, she is. We must take careful steps. I think the best thing for us to do is tell her he is nearing."  
  
"Yes, I agree. We should tell her in the morning."  
  
Harry and Hermione were standing by a shelf; they could barely make out the shapes of the two men. The Professors made their way out of the library and as soon as they left Hermione and Harry started to breathe easier.  
  
"Oh," Hermione sighed.  
  
"Who were they talking about?" Harry asked Hermione after a moment.  
  
"Voldemort for sure and somebody else." Hermione was furrowing her brow.  
  
"But who?" Harry questioned.  
  
"I'm not sure," Hermione said quickly, but Harry knew she wasn't telling him everything. Why was Hermione keeping secrets?  
  
"Do you not trust me?" Harry asked, hurt in his voice.  
  
"No, I don't want to hurt you." Hermione looked away and then started toward the doors.  
  
"Hermione," Harry called after her.  
  
He caught up with her.  
  
"How will you hurt me?"  
  
"Harry, please do not ask me," Hermione's eyes were pleading. Harry felt awful.  
  
Harry nodded. Silently the two best friends made their way to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
A/N Read and Review please! I have written two chapters in two days! Be proud! And keep reading, I love the ending!!!! 


	16. Goodbye Harry

Chapter 16  
  
The next day at breakfast Harry was deep in thought. Hermione was silent and Ron didn't notice the tenseness between the two friends.  
  
"More toast Harry?" he asked.  
  
Harry didn't hear him, he was thinking about what Hermione had said, she didn't want to hurt him, how could she hurt him?  
  
At that moment Magda came and sat down next to Harry. He snapped out of thought and smiled at her.  
  
"Hello," they both said at the same time.  
  
"Hi Magda," Ron said nicely. Hermione lifted her head, showing she knew Magda was there.  
  
"I love the dungeons," Magda said cheerfully.  
  
"Why?" Ron asked, disgusted.  
  
"Because they are so quiet," she said taking a bite of egg.  
  
"They are also where Snape conducts his evil sessions," Ron snorted.  
  
Magda ignored this.  
  
"What are you doing today Harry?" Magda asked.  
  
"Classes I suppose."  
  
There was silence and then Hermione excused herself.  
  
"I wonder why she was so quiet this morning," Ron said.  
  
Harry didn't say anything; Magda was sitting right next to him.  
  
Harry tried to casually shrug it off and chew his food.  
  
Later Harry and Ron were sitting in the Common Room. Most students were outside enjoying the sunset on this beautiful Friday evening.  
  
Magda came into the room with her head low.  
  
"Hi," Harry said, smiling at her.  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked her.  
  
She just looked at him. Then he hugged her. She fell into hi hug and started to cry.  
  
"I just wish things were different," she said, sobbing.  
  
"What things?" he asked tenderly.  
  
She looked up at him, with her face covered in tears. Then her face changed. It seemed that she had come to a sudden revelation.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"I have to go. Goodbye Harry." Something about the way she said it made him uneasy but he didn't say anything.  
  
"But Magda-" Magda walked out of the Common Room.  
  
"What did she want?" Ron asked.  
  
"She was upset but I don't know why."  
  
"That's how women are," Ron said laughing.  
  
"Hermione's not like that."  
  
Before Ron could question Harry's odd statement Hermione herself came into the Common Room and her face was grave.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"We need to find Magda," Hermione said quickly. 


	17. Soothing Words, Never Again

Just Not Today  
  
Chapter 17  
  
"Hermione, why do we need to find Magda?" Harry asked.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the library looking for Magda.  
  
Hermione turned to him.  
  
"Harry, there is something about Magda that you don't know and we have to find her. Do you have any idea where she might be?" Hermione asked seriously.  
  
Harry thought hard, he didn't know what Hermione wanted with Magda but he was starting to panic.  
  
"This morning!" Harry stressed. "This morning us told she liked the dungeons!"  
  
The three rushed out of the library and down the steps to the dungeons. And there was Magda, lying in the floor.  
  
"Magda!" Harry ran over to her.  
  
"Harry," she said.  
  
"Magda, come on, let's go upstairs."  
  
"There's something that I should have told you a long time ago. My father found the Green Emerald."  
  
Harry almost forgot to breathe.  
  
"What?" he finally asked.  
  
"My father did find the stone. And while the experiments were taking place there was a lab accident...and I was involved."  
  
Harry just stared at her. So it was true, but a lab accident?  
  
"What kind of an accident?" Harry asked slowly.  
  
"Some of the liquid form of the emerald fell, on me."  
  
Harry stared at her.  
  
"What a lot of people don't know is that the green emerald can seep through human skin."  
  
Harry was hardly able to process the information that Magda had given him.  
  
"So the green emerald-"  
  
"Is inside my veins," Magda finished for Harry.  
  
Magda's breathing became heavier.  
  
"Remember when Hermione said things seemed to go my way? Well she was right. I can do small things, like tie my shoes without actually tying them. And on top of it all I'm a Seer."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" Harry asked.  
  
"I can use the emerald to do small things, but someone strong enough can use me to do big things..awful things."  
  
"Someone like Voldemort."  
  
"Exactly, that's why I can't stay any longer."  
  
"Stay at Hogwarts any longer?"  
  
"Stay alive any longer."  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry," Magda said slowly and calmly, "I have to die."  
  
"No, see I can help you." Harry started to panic.  
  
"Voldemort will use me to kill you. And I love you, so I can't let you die."  
  
"I love you too Magda," Harry said sincerely.  
  
"Don't say that," Magda said quietly.  
  
"If I live you will die, if you live and I will die. But if you live, so will the rest of the Wizarding World," Magda explained.  
  
"I won't let you die." Harry started to cry.  
  
"It's too late," Magda said softly. But Harry didn't hear her.  
  
"I love you!" Harry cried loudly.  
  
"Stop saying that!" Magda screamed. She calmed down.  
  
"Harry you're too late. I took poison, it's done."  
  
"No, Magda..." he voice trailed.  
  
Magda began to laugh. "Poison, cliché of me don't you think?"  
  
Harry started to cry, he loved Magda and now she was going to die.  
  
"Harry," she said calmly. "I told you I was a Seer, didn't I?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Well, when we started going out I, looked ahead."  
  
Harry looked at her; he wasn't sure what she meant.  
  
"More specifically I looked ahead to your love life. I know who you really love and I know when you'll know."  
  
"Magda, I love you."  
  
"Harry stop saying that!" she bellowed. Then she calmed down, "It's complicated, looking into the future, but-" she stopped.  
  
She started to choke a little.  
  
"Hermione! Come help!" Harry called.  
  
Hermione ran over to Harry and Magda.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked.  
  
"She's taken poison, I need your help."  
  
"What kind of poison did you take Magda?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I am not going to tell you."  
  
"Magda please," Harry pleaded, tears finding there way to his eyes.  
  
"Harry, promise me something," Magda said shutting her eyes and holding Harry's eyes.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"Promise me you'll tell her you love her when you know, don't wait because time is never on your side."  
  
"But how will I know?" Harry asked softly.  
  
"You'll be on a balcony, and it will be at night. Harry, tell her you love her," Magda shut her eyes.  
  
"But who is it?" Harry asked.  
  
"I can't tell you Harry."  
  
"Magda I don't understand!" Harry cried.  
  
"You will, just not today."  
  
Magda shut her eyes and her breathing slowed until it stopped.  
  
Harry began to cry harder. He held Magda until Hermione took his hand and told him they had to go because Dumbledore was there. Ron had run to get him some time ago, he just wasn't fast enough. So Hermione and Ron led Harry out of the dungeon that was now swarming with tons of people who Harry didn't know. Even Hermione's comforting words didn't soothe him, he felt that nothing ever would again.  
  
A/N This is not the last chapter; there will be one more after this. 


	18. The Balcony

Just Not Today  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry held a memorial service for Magda Malorri the day after her death. Harry sat next to Hermione and stared straight ahead. He knew she was being quiet because he didn't feel like talking to anyone; else she would have trying to help him. When the service was over Harry could feel eyes boring into him. Thankfully Hermione and Ron made them go away. As they walked back to the Common Room Harry was feeling so many emotions, and he really couldn't identify any of them.  
  
"Harry?" Lavender asked.  
  
Harry turned his toward her.  
  
"Are you going to the dance tonight?"  
  
Harry looked like the words coming out of Lavender's mouth were not understandable.  
  
"Harry should probably rest now," Ron said coming to the rescue.  
  
Lavender and a lot of the other Gryffindors walked away.  
  
The day passed rather slowly and it dawned on Harry that this was the last day of school until next year.  
  
As people got ready for the dance Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the Common Room.  
  
"Ron, Hermione, go to the dance, don't stay here just because I am."  
  
"Harry what reason would we have to go? Our best friend is here," Ron said.  
  
Harry smiled the first smile in a while. He felt so strange. He was supposed to be sad because Magda was gone but in his heart he knew what she did was the right thing. And he felt contained. He wanted to be let go, he wanted to free of this sadness.  
  
"Maybe we should go," Harry suggested. "I want to get away."  
  
"You want to go to the dance?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Say no more my friend."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione all got dressed and met in the Common Room. When they entered the dance there was a silence but the music started again and the attentions turned.  
  
Harry was out on the balcony looking at the night's stars. (A/N *cough* clue *cough*)  
  
"Harry?" a voice said.  
  
Harry turned.  
  
"What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Looking at the stars," Harry answered.  
  
The figure came next to Harry and leaned over the balcony rail.  
  
"I never got to tell you that I'm sorry I wasn't that nice to Magda."  
  
"You were plenty nice to her Hermione."  
  
Hermione turned to face him. She was beautiful, Harry had to admit. She smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks," she said.  
  
"For what?" Harry asked.  
  
"For everything."  
  
Harry began to think about Magda. About all the times he met her, about the time he kissed her, about all the things she said..  
  
Harry turned to Hermione on the balcony, that night.  
  
He realized what Magda had meant, he did love this woman; he did love Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, I love you."  
  
Hermione smiled at Harry.  
  
"I know."  
  
They stared at each other for a minute.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
A/N Finally! It is done. You may not have liked it, but I did. Tell others and please review! 


End file.
